


Panties on Tour

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony's not in a good place, they make him feel better. Too bad he didn't pack any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties on Tour

”Jaime, leave me the fuck alone!” Tony pushed him away. He _physically_ pushed him away.

Jaime was more shocked than hurt. Tony was not a fighter by any means. He had always been against violence of any kind.

Tony had been acting weird and Jaime was starting to worry. ”I'm worried about you! All of us are!”

”I don't give a shit. Leave me alone!” Tony stormed to the back of the bus.

The remaining band mates looked at each other, but they figured it was better to leave him be.

After pacing the back lounge for a while, Tony went to the bunks and pulled out his bags. He frantically searched the contents of his suitcase. Maybe he left a pair the last time he was home?

Tony slumped in defeat and spread out on the floor. Of course he didn't.

He had to go out and buy some. He _needed_ them. ”Are we there yet?” He screamed like a moody teenager stuck in the back of his mom's minivan.

”20 minutes!” Came the response from the front.

”Fuck me,” Tony muttered.

All the commotion had made Mike curious. ”Dude, what the hell? Get your underwear out of my bunk!”

Tony just flipped him off and stayed in the mess of clothes.

He bolted the second the bus stopped, ignoring Mike's angry yelling. Jaime told Mike to leave him alone, he'd take care of the exploded suitcase.

Finding a store with a lingerie department was easy. The first one was a bit too upscale for his taste, but the second one was perfect.

The girl at the counter looked at him curiously, but she didn't approach him – which was good, because he didn't need help. He knew exactly what he liked.

The first pair that caught his eye were light green and frilly. The second were blue with white polka dots. He ended up with 5 pairs and put them on the counter.

”There's a discount if you get another pair,” The girl said politely.

”Oh. Hold on,” Tony said and found one more. ”There we go.”

The girl rang him up and bagged his purchase. Tony thanked her and left the store. He found a secluded corner with a thrash can and got rid of the bag. He put the panties in his pockets instead and headed back to the bus.

Turns out he didn't have to hide them as the bus was empty. One of the crew members told him the band was inside the venue.

Tony locked himself in the bathroom and got out the panties. It was hard to decide which pair he wanted to wear first. He picked the pair that was red and lacy at the front, black and sheer at the back.

As the mesh came into contact with his skin, Tony sighed like he'd been holding his breath for days.

Why did he ever think he could survive touring without them?

-

Soundcheck was boring and uneventful as always. Except when Jaime fell on his ass, but he did that a lot, so it wasn't all that exciting.

Tony was smiling to himself randomly. He tried to figure out what movements made the panties shift against his skin. Cocking his hip to the side seemed to do the trick quite nicely. Standing with one foot on the floor, the other one on a riser pulled the lace tight across his dick. He liked that one the most, but he probably shouldn't do it too much. He could always hide it behind his guitar, but being hard while performing wasn't as pleasant as you'd think. Plus his guitar didn't spend all that much time infront of his crotch, so I'd be a risky move.

He kept to himself like he usually did. He stretched with his band mates when the time came and joined in on their chant. He had a feeling tonight was gonna be a good night.

He waited for the intro to start and ran to the stage behind Jaime. They took their places on their respective risers as the room erupted in screams. The crowd stepped it up as Vic joined them and screamed for them.

They were going old school for the night and started out with _Besitos._ Tony screamed every word at the top of his lungs. His vocal chords were going to kill him in the morning, but he didn't give a shit. This was the reason why he was alive. This was the only thing that made sense to him.

His skin felt tingly through the entire set. His body could barely contain the energy.

Jaime's part was coming up, so he ran to his mic, but he froze as he saw that it was already occupied. Tony screamed right on cue. Jaime knew Tony could, but never in a million years did he think he was gonna do it on stage.

Tony knew the song by heart, screaming every one of Jeremy's lines to perfection. Vic missed part of the chorus and fucked up a few chords out of surprise.

Jaime fed off of Tony's energy and jumped on the riser beside Tony, grinning from ear to ear. Jaime leaned down and bit Tony's shoulder, before jumping off to the other side of the stage.

Jaime did the back up vocals for the remainder of the set. Tony seemed to drift around him, never straying too far from his side.

During the last song, after taking off his guitar, Tony threw himself head first into the crowd. His band mates looked at him in shock.

Jaime helped the security pull a grinning Tony back to the right side of the barricade and back on the ground.

Jaime threw a sweaty arm around Tony's neck and pulled him in. ”If you wanted to sing, all you had to do was ask,” He laughed.

Tony was flying high, adrenalin coursing through his blood stream. ”Didn't know I wanted to,” Tony laughed.

At the door to the green room, Tony moved out from under Jaime's arm. ”I gotta go real quick,” He said before he darted off.

Jaime figured he had to use the bathroom, so he headed inside to shower.

-

On his way out of the venue, Jaime thought he heard his name. He stopped at the restroom door and listened. He heard a distinct moan. ”Tony? You okay?”

” _I'm kinda busy, Jaime!”_

”Sorry, dude. I just... I thought I heard you call my name.”

” _Can we talk about this later?”_

”Sure, I'll- I'll leave you to it,” Jaime stuttered. He was a little flustered. He'd caught Mike with his hand on his dick several times through the years and Vic once or twice – but never Tony. Not even once.

On the walk to the bus Jaime tried to shake the sound of Tony's moans from his mind. It sounded very different from his normal voice. It was a lot deeper for one.

Before he got all the way inside the bus, Mike struck up a conversation and cleared out any thoughts of Tony.

Tony didn't join them until a good twenty minutes later. They had an early bus call as they were spending the night at a hotel.

Tony was still in a great mood. He was wearing a different pair of panties. He was wearing the blue polka dotted ones. They were just plain cotton (they were more comfortable to sleep in) but they felt great against his skin.

He liked to sleep naked when he could, but he was sharing a room with Jaime for the night, so he was planning on wearing pj's. There was no way the panties were coming off tonight.

”You want the side by the window?”

”If you don't mind.”

”Go ahead,” Jaime smiled and threw his bag on the side by the door. They had once again gotten a room with one bed. Two mattresses, but pushed together like a double bed.

They did their nighttime routine as they always did. Jaime frowned when Tony came out of the bathroom in pajama pants. ”Since when do you sleep with clothes on?”

”Felt like switching it up,” Tony shrugged.

”Why?”

”Why not?” Tony threw himself onto the mattress and picked up his phone. His pants were loose and his moving around pushed the waist down a bit.

”Is that a bow?”

Tony looked at Jaime in confusion.

”That,” Jaime pointed at the little pink bow on the front of his panties. ”Dude, what are you wearing?”

”Jaime, don't.”

”Don't what? I was just asking. I'm not judging you.” Jaime leaned back into the pillows, looking at Tony with kind and curious eyes.

”I... They make me feel better. When I have shitty days or my anxiety is acting up... It helps.”

Jaime's silence was making Tony want to jump out the window.

”Can I see them?”

Tony gaped. ”I, uhh... I guess?” He shimmied the pj's down his thighs, while cautiously looking at Jaime. His eyes widened a bit, but no reaction otherwise.

”They're cute,” Jaime hummed. He tried to stiffle a yawn, but ultimately failed and flopped down. He pulled the covers up to his chin and said goodnight. ”You can take the pj's off if you want. I don't mind,” He added as an afterthought.

Tony was shell shocked. He expected some kind of reaction. Not necessarily a bad one, but definitely something deeper than ”cute.”

It was better than nothing, though. Tony shimmied the pj's the rest of the way down his legs and dropped them on the floor.

He turned off the light and snuggled up, his back toward Jaime.

In the morning Tony sat by the desk, going through his twitter feed on his laptop. He had pulled on some jeans when he woke up, but didn't get further than that.

Jaime tried to avert his attention, but the waistband of Tony's panties was taunting him. He hadn't seen this particular pair before. They were purple satin and all shiny in the sunlight streaming in through the window.

”You're staring,” Tony stated.

Jaime met his eyes in the mirror above the desk. ”No, I'm not.”

Tony quirked a brow pointedly.

”Could you pull up your pants? It's distracting me.”

”What is?”

”Those,” Jaime made a vague gesture.

”You can't even say it,” Tony smirked.

”I don't have to, you know what I'm talking about.”

”I'll pull up my pants when you say it.” Tony waited patiently.

” _Panties._ Your panties are distracting me, could you please pull up your pants?”

Tony stood up and pulled up his pants, covering the satin with the rough denim. ”Was that so hard?” He grabbed a shirt for good measure. He looked at Jaime curiously. His cheeks were flushed and he was fidgeting a bit.

”Sure you don't wanna come with us to lunch?” Mike, Vic and Jaime had made plans to go eat lunch together. Tony had declined, saying he'd rather have a lazy day back at the hotel.

”I'm sure.”

-

When Jaime came back from lunch, Tony was sleeping. At first glance, Jaime thought he was naked. He was lying on his stomach, wrapped up in the white hotel sheets. Most of his back and butt was exposed – so were the white panties he was wearing. He must've changed before going to sleep; or maybe he had taken a shower.

The panties were plain white cotton, that's why he hadn't noticed at first. They had a ruched seam down the back, accentuating Tony's cheeks. Tony had an amazing ass, there was no denying it.

Jaime had to take a second to compose himself and convince his dick that that was his best friend and band mate and getting hard over him was inappropriate.

Tony writhed in his sleep, momentarily sticking his butt in the air before settling down.

Jaime made the most inhuman noise that had ever left his lips. He covered his mouth in alarm, but to no avail. Tony stirred and looked around blearily. ”Himes?”

”H-hey, Tone.” Jaime looked flustered, to put it nicely.

”You okay?” Tony's voice was rough and thick with sleep. Jaime made a sound that was a mix between a squeak and a moan. ”I am peachy!”

Tony stretched his limbs, ignoring Jaime's antics. All that tan, inked skin stretched out on the pristine white sheets, made Jaime light headed.

”You know, on second thought, I'm not okay with the whole underpants-thing,” Jaime muttered.

Hurt flickered in Tony's eyes and he covered himself with the sheet. ”Oh.”

Jaime took a deep breath and sat on the mattress next to Tony. He pushed some of his bedhead out of his eyes. ”I didn't mean it like that,” Jaime said softly. ”You're a very attractive man and I- I don't wanna make you uncomfortable. Seeing you like this, it makes me... it makes me think and that's not fair to you.”

”What kind of thoughts?” Tony asked tentatively.

”The kind you keep between you and your hand.”

Tony blushed. Jaime pulled the sheet from Tony's slack grip and pulled it away from his lap. Tony followed Jaime's line of sight.

”I've thought about you before,” Jaime whispered. ”But never like this.” He pulled on the thin elastic, letting it snap back against the skin of Tony's hip.

Tony bumped their foreheads together, watching Jaime's eyelashes move as his eyes roamed Tony's body.

”I think about you... a lot,” Tony whispered back. ”And I _did_ call your name last night.” He felt himself go hard under Jaime's watchful eyes.

Looking up at Tony, Jaime reached a hand between them, trailing curious fingers up Tony's thigh. As he cupped Tony through his panties, Tony claimed his mouth. He made a needy sound deep in his chest, still warm and pliant from sleep.

Tony pulled Jaime with him as he laid down. Spreading his legs, he invited Jaime in. Jaime left his lips, going for Tony's soft neck. He bit and sucked just soft enough to not leave marks. Chances are they wouldn't be noticed among the tattoos, but Jaime didn't want to risk it.

Grinding their groins together, Tony moaned, throwing his head back. Jaime seized the opportunity and sucked on his adam's apple. He could feel the vibration of Tony's voice under his tongue.

”Please, Jaime. Please,” Tony panted.

Jaime smirked and trailed his tongue down his throat, past his collarbones, sternum, tummy, belly button and ended his trail above the waistband of those goddamn panties. Tony's dick was straining against the cotton, leaving a wet spot.

Jaime patted his thigh. ”Turn around.”

”O-okay.” Tony flipped over to his stomach, wiggling his butt in the process. Jaime smushed his face into Tony's lower back, blowing a raspberry and biting the inked skin. Tony chuckled into the pillows.

Jaime hooked his fingers into the panties and pulled them down slowly. He placed them on the nightstand and put his hands on Tony's hips, rubbing the little indentations the elastic left on the soft skin. ”Ass up, sweetie,” He mumbled into the skin.

Tony complied and pulled his knees underneath him. Jaime nosed between his cheeks, spreading them with his hands. He gave the puckered skin a soft lick with the flat of his tongue. Tony quivered in anticipation, clutching the sheets.

Jaime gave it his all and Tony moaned and trembled. Leaning his weight on his forearm, he used his free hand to touch himself in time with Jaime's mouth. ”J-jaime, my legs are giving out,” He whimpered.

”Turn over. You close?” Jaime sat on his haunches.

”So fucking close.”

Jaime gave Tony's dick a lick from base to tip, before taking him in his mouth. Tony buried his hands in Jaime's thick hair, pulling harder than he realized.

Jaime hummed in delight. He opened his pants, taking himself in hand. Jaime was getting off on the sounds Tony made.

With shaking hands, Tony tried to alert Jaime of his approaching climax, but Jaime swatted his hand and took him further down his throat. Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he made a gutteral sound.

Jaime put Tony's hands back in his hair. Unfortunately Tony lost control of his hands as he came and Jaime couldn't get there in time. He swallowed everything Tony had to give him, humming around his length just for the hell of it.

”Want- want me to help you?” Tony panted.

Jaime put an arm beside Tony's head and kissed him urgently. ”Pull my hair.”

Tony buried his still shaking hands in Jaime's hair and pulled gently. Jaime kept kissing him, only pulling back to mumble a request. ” _Harder._ ” Tony frowned a little, but complied.

Jaime practically melted and buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck as he came, gasping and moaning. He spilled over his hand and Tony's stomach.

While trying to catch his breath, Tony started laughing. ”Hair pulling? Really?”

”Shut up,” Jaime mumbled into his neck. ”I'm not the one wearing panties.”

”I'm not the one getting off on me wearing panties,” Tony retorted.

”Shh. Enjoy the afterglow.”

Tony giggled and hugged Jaime. Maybe he hugged him extra tight to get the cum on his stomach to stick to Jaime's shirt. Maybe.

-

Fitting two grown men into a bathtub wasn't easy, but they made it work. Jaime was sitting between Tony's legs, while Tony rubbed shampoo into his hair. He dragged his fingers along Jaime's scalp. Jaime made the cutest little happy sounds.

Tony pulled the soapy strands upwards into a mohawk.

”Tone?”

”Mm?”

”How many do you have?”

Tony dipped his hands in the water, getting rid of the bubbles. ”Uhh, I don't know. I didn't bring any, so I had to go out and buy some. I've got a lot at home, but I only got six here.” He snaked his arms around Jaime's middle, lacing his fingers.

”Why didn't you bring them?”

Tony sighed. ”I thought I could go without.”

”They make you happy, right? That's why you wear them?”

”Yeah.”

”I think it's cute,” Jaime smiled.

-

From then on Tony was in a much better mood. He breezed through the days, not so much as a pout in sight. Of course, having someone oggle you and look at you with nothing but hunger in their eyes is enough to brighten anyone's day.

Jaime snuck up behind him while he was looking through his suitcase. ”What are you wearing?” Jaime whispered against the shell of his ear.

Tony giggled and leaned on Jaime's chest. ”I'm down to my last pair.”

Jaime stuck his hands down the back of Tony's jeans, feeling the fabric underneath his fingers. Jaime bit his lip longingly. These were Jaime's favorite. Soft pink and nothing but ruffles. ”Maybe we can find somewhere, just the two of us tonight.”

”At the venue? That's a bit risky isn't- _oh my God!_ ” Tony hissed.

Jaime had a hand inside Tony's panties and was rubbing his hole softly. ”Maybe. But it would be worth it, wouldn't you agree?” Jaime hummed.

Tony groaned in reply, not wanting to draw attention to them. Vic was writing in the back and Mike was doing God knows what in the front. If either of them opened a door, they'd get an eyeful.

Tony didn't have to see Jaime to know he had a shit eating grin on his face. Jaime bit his shoulder and withdrew his hands. He gave Tony a hard slap on the ass and joined Mike in the front. Tony yelped and flipped him off.

He adjusted his pants. He was kinda hard, but there was no way he was gonna take care of that on the bus. He fished out the phone charger he'd been looking for and put his suitcase away.

-

Tony ran off the stage, Jaime right behind him. Jaime threw himself on the floor of the first empty hallway he came to. He was panting and wiping the sweat from his eyes.

Tony stood above him and gave him an exhausted smile. ”You still wanna go?”

”Oh, yeah! Just give me a second,” Jaime gasped.

Jaime and Tony stayed in the hallway for a long while. When Vic and Mike left the venue, they were still sitting there in their sweat soaked clothes. ”Let's go!” Jaime exclaimed and picked himself up off the floor, offering a hand to Tony.

Tony let himself be tugged behind Jaime and into the dressing room. Jaime locked the door behind them and pushed Tony up against the door. He pushed his knee between Tony's thighs and kissed him hotly.

They tore off their shirts, the sweat on their skin was dry, leaving them tacky to the touch. ”Let's get you out of these, yeah?” Jaime said and pulled Tony's jeans apart. ”Take those off, I'll fetch the lube,” He commanded.

With shaking hands, Tony pulled off the denim and kicked off his shoes.

Jaime sat on the couch in all his naked glory and patted his thigh. Tony straddled him – still wearing the panties.

Jaime pulled their chests together, palming Tony's ass, feeling the ruffles between his fingers. Tony buried his fingers in Jaime's curls and kissed him, all tongue and teeth. ”We don't have a lot of time,” Tony whimpered.

”On it.” Jaime popped the cap of the lube and spread the slick over his fingers. He went down the back of Tony's panties, mimicking his actions from earlier. He spread the slick around Tony's hole before venturing inside.

As his knuckled passed the rim, Tony moaned softly into Jaime's neck. I didn't take long for the guitarist to start rocking back and forth, begging Jaime for more.

”You think I can fuck you while you wear these?” Jaime whispered against his inked neck.

”Yes, yes, yes, _please_ ,” Tony writhed.

Two fingers in and Tony was trembling in his arms. Jaime really wanted to just go for it, but he didn't want to hurt him, so he added a third. Tony was keening and biting at Jaime's neck, begging for more.

”You think you can take me?”

”Jaime, if you don't get in me, I swear to God-”

”Alright, alright!” Jaime chuckled. He pushed Tony back a bit to get some room. He rolled on a condom and pulled the crotch of the panties aside, getting Tony in position. ”You got it?”

”Mhm,” Tony hummed and took a hold of Jaime. With one hand on Jaime's shoulder for balance, he slowly sank down.

Jaime dug his blunt nails into the meat of Tony's trembling thighs. ”You okay?”

Tony nodded and rested his face into the crook of Jaime's neck. He made it all the way down and relaxed in Jaime's lap. They took a few seconds to collect themselves before Tony started moving. He went slow at first, getting used to the stretch.

Jaime held his tattooed hips lovingly and helped set the pace. Tony's skin felt electric to the touch.

Tony pulled Jaime close and cupped his face, kissing him passionately. Jaime's impatience got the best of him and he thrusted upwards as Tony moved downward. Tony was barely coherent, but he kept mumbling against Jaime's lips.

”You gonna come for me? All over those pretty little ruffles, hm?”

Tony was sobbing, desperately needing release. ”Touch me, _please_ ,” He whined.

”I don't think I have to. I bet you can come like this, you don't need me to touch you,” He said teasingly.

Tony pressed their foreheads together, clutching at Jaime's hair for dear life.

”You think you can do that for me?” Jaime whispered.

Tony shook his head, releasing another sob. Jaime put his hands down the back of the panties, running a fingertip along Tony's stretched rim, where they were connected. Tony's gasp echoed around the walls of the dressing room.

”Please, Jaime? Please?”

Jaime tried changing the angle. It took a few attempts, but man, was it worth it! Tony tried to stiffle a scream as Jaime hit his prostate head on. His release soaked into the delicate fabric, making it stick to his skin.

Jaime wasn't quite there yet, but he came fast, Tony's lips pressed firmly to his own.

While catching their breath, Jaime laughed lightly. ”Told you you could do it.”

Tony chuckled tiredly. ”You think we have time for a shower?”

”They're just gonna have to wait for us,” Jaime smiled.

They showered together and got dressed in their pj's. Tony went commando as boxers just weren't appealing anymore. They packed their bags and walked to the bus, arms around each other.

Vic eyed them a little when they walked past him, but he didn't say anything. They dumped their bags and cuddled up together in the back lounge. They had more blankets than they needed – courtesy of the fans – so they wrapped a couple around them and snuggled up.

Jaime put on a movie and Tony kissed him softly. ”Himes?”

”Mm?”

”Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked shakily.

Jaime looked at him in surprise. ”Of course I do, silly.”

Tony made a pleased sound and tugged himself under Jaime's chin.

”I love you,” Jaime kissed the top of his head.

”Love you too.”


End file.
